super_smash_bros_toonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starlily the Unicorn
Entrance Wake Up Starlily gets activated and wakes up Special Attacks Neutral B - I-Pad Starlily will place down an I-Pad for her special moves. The I-Pad can't be destroyed by opponents. But the battery might drain. If the battery is out, Press B next to it to recharge it Side B - Magic Colorful Horn This move can only be used if the I-Pad is present Starlily's horn will change color for her normal attacks. The color will last for 20 seconds Here are her colors and powers for the horn *Red: Gives her a fire powered horn *Blue: Makes her horn poisonous to the touch *Green: Makes her produce food for herself if you stab an opponent *Pink: Makes her horn use electric powers *Yellow: Makes opponents sheild-broken Up B - Up and Down Wings Starlily's wings will move up and down slowly. Move the nunchuck to go left or right. Do the move in air and it's like a faster version of Pits new Up B. If Starlily flies in team mode, Her teammates will mount on top and ride her Down B - Sugarberries If the I-Pad is on, She will grow a bush of sugarberries and eat only one if you tap Down B. Hold down B and a whole cluster of berries will be projectiles at the opponents. If the I-Pad is off, Starlily will use the plastic sugarberry as a throwing item. You can use it again if it's off the screen Final Smash 1- A Dream Come True Starlily will get so happy that her horn will spark up and make gems fall from the sky. Opponents are not safe around the gems. It's like a faster clone of Bill Nye's cave experiment Final Smash, But when the gems are stuck to the ground, They can be picked up by Starlily only and used as a battering item Final Smash 2- Starlily the Autobot If Starlily is over 100% damage, She will transform into a giant robot version of herself and damage opponents with a glitter machine gun with B. Press Side B and she will turn into a car to run opponents over KOSFX KOSFX1: B-b-b-b-b KOSFX2: Meep Star KOSFX: Eeeeeee Screen KOSFX: Ooh Taunts Up: *Looks at the screen* Sd: *Eats a Sugarberry* Dn: *Whinnies* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Poses in her Cartoon mode* Victory 2: *A little girl enjoys playing with her/hugs her* Victory 3: *Giggles and purrs* Lose/Clap: *Turned Off or Sleep Mode* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description The pet of any girl's dreams is here: the StarLily, My Magical Unicorn toy! StarLily is a beautiful young unicorn who's come from her home in an enchanted forest to become a very best friend. She responds to voice and touch with more than 100 sound and motion combinations! When interacting with her, she moves her head and hoof, makes special sounds, and lights up her horn. Get ready for all kinds of magical adventures with StarLily! Pet, hug, and hold her, and watch as she flutters her beautiful, delicate wings and her horn flashes in different colors to match her mood. Her front leg moves; she sits, stands, and lies down; and she can even move when she hears music. StarLily also has a beautiful mane and tail -- and she loves it when they're braided so they look extra fancy. Join StarLily in the FurEver Forest! There are so many games to play and adventures to share. Play a musical game in the Crystal Caverns and decorate The Wishing Tree, the beautiful home where StarLily lives. Travel to Rainbow Falls to splash and play in the water, and visit Sugarberry Orchard, where her favorite treats are. Help make her world more magical! Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Clomping *Dash Attack- Horn impail Tilt Attacks *Side- Headbutt *Up- Horn swipe *Down- Horn stab Smashes *Side- Magic blast *Up- Jump *Down- Hornado Aerials *N-Air - A Butterfly flies around her *F-Air - Lazer Eyes (You're probably reading this like: "Wut?") *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Rocket Hooves Grabs, Throws *Grab- Levetation Spell *Pummel- Spark *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- Slams opponent down with hoof Others *Ledge attack: Horn stab *100% ledge attack: Electric fire breath *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can crawl *She floats when she runs Cons *Her walking is a bit slow (Because she's a robot) Icon Furreal Friends heart coller gem Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Starlily's horn, ears, eyelashes and hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound *Neigh* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes Regular *Default *Pink ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Purple (Twilight Sparkle) *Black (Nightmare Moon) FNAF Themes *Withered Starlily *Phantom Starlily *Nightmare Starlily Trivia *Due to her being a robot, Some of her attacks are based off of robots from Science Fiction movies and video games (Like Lazer eyes, Fire breath ect) Gallery Category:Toys Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Female Category:Cults Category:FurReal Friends Category:America Category:Hero